


The Marble

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Magic, Supernatural Femslash February, Supernatural femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: This is for theSupernatural Femslash February.Writing magic for this one was cool.





	The Marble

Charlie stared at the book intently, trying to memorize the ancient phrases. Rowena said it was the equivalent to party magic for dummies. She was teaching Charlie slowly, but even the most basic spells still seemed impossible. The text was starting to hurt Charlie's head.

The door burst open, startling her. Charlie looked up to see a smiling Rowena approaching her. She had a large back on her shoulder. "How've things come along since I've been gone?" she asked.

"I've, uh- I think I have the phrasing down," Charlie said.

"So how did it go?"

"How'd what go?" Charlie asked.

"The spell," Rowena said, like it was obvious. "You were successful, I presume."

There was a moment of silence as Charlie tried to think of a way to get out of this conversation. She realized there wasn't one. "No, actually. I'm still working my way up to that," she admitted.

Rowena's smile dropped. "And why not?"

Charlie sighed. "I'm not... I'm not  _you_ _,_ Rowena. Sci-fi, I know. The difference between fantasy and high fantasy and the specific criteria met for each genre, I know. But I've been staring at this book all day and I still don't know these spells." She looked down at her lap. "You said this was easy magic, but I can't figure it out. If I can't do a simple card trick, then what's to say I'll be able to do any magic at all?"

Rowena shook her head silently. She reached inside her bag, pulling out a glass marble. Placing it in front of Charlie, Rowena looked at her. "Move it."

"What do you mean--"

"I mean, move it. You've read the book; you know the spell. Focus.  _Move it."_

Charlie took a deep breath, focusing all of her energy on the marble. It budged a little, and Charlie didn't see the grin that spread across Rowena's face. Then it started shaking, rising in the air. Charlie closed her eyes and pushed all of the air out of her lungs. Rowena watched as the marble broke into millions of colourful pieces of glass suspended mid-air.

When Charlie couldn't keep the air out of her lungs any longer, she took another deep breath in. The pieces of glass quickly collected back into their marble form. It dropped back onto the table, then slowly rolled off and onto the floor. Charlie opened her eyes, looking up at Rowena.

"Did I do it?"

Rowena nodded. "You did."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Supernatural Femslash February. Writing magic for this one was cool.


End file.
